Mikoto's revenge
by WhiteCloud
Summary: Raven finds a little boy and sorta helps him join his lost sister Raven+Reese Ch 7up(or6 whether you prefer the arrows's notation or mine)
1. Mikoto

Mikoto's revenge By Cloud I don't own Zoids.Well you know the rest of this shit.  
  
Section 1: Raven finds Mikoto Chap 1  
  
It had been a beautiful night. The stars were glowing and both moons on Planet Zi reflected the sky's beauty. Raven, in his GenoBreaker, was traveling back home. Hiltz and the dark Kaiser were defeated and he didn't have anybody telling him to destroy, so he didn't see the point in it. Raven set up a camp for the night. Shadow seemed distracted.  
  
Raven: What's wrong?  
Shadow: Rrrr  
  
Shadow left and Raven followed him. Shadow led him to a sleeping boy, whom seemed really hurt and tired. This boy didn't seem any older than 4, and even in the dark, Raven could tell how badly off he was, but Raven didn't seem to care as cruel and coldhearted as he was.  
  
Raven: It's just a boy. He looks in pain; if he weren't so young, I'd kill him and end his suffering. Shadow. Let's go.   
Shadow: Rarr  
  
Shadow's roar woke the boy up. He stared at Raven and Shadow for a while in shock of seeing this well-known criminal. When his shock passed, the boy frowned and quickly removed a dagger.  
  
Boy: If ya come any' ere, I'll swing ya into solling pieces. Be warned, for I forbe dangermore of my day.  
  
Raven stared at the boy confused: he wasn't sure of what the boy said, but could tell he wasn't afraid of him and would try to attack if needed. Raven smirked at this boy's foolish courage.  
  
Raven: Could you repeat that in English this time?  
  
Boy: I said I'll swing ya.  
  
Raven punched him in the stomach when he was least expecting it. The boy, already weak from whatever he went through before, fell down and passed out.  
  
Shadow (menacingly): Roarrr (Can I eat his head off?)   
Raven: As much fun as that'd be, he is far too young to die. I'll just drop him off at the nearest village, which should be the wind colony. Shadow. Grab him. We're bringing that kid back to camp.   
Shadow grabbed the boy and followed Raven back to camp where they went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was dawn, Raven woke up to see the kid sleeping, remembering the events of the previous night. As the daylight arose, he could see the sun reflecting on the boy's blonde hair. The boy sonly woke up; terrified by the sight of Raven, yet wondering why he hadn't killed him.  
  
Raven: .So. you're awake  
  
The boy nodded  
  
Raven: . out of some unknown kindness, I've decided to take you to the nearest village so someone can look after you.  
  
The boy started to laugh.  
  
Raven (Angry): What's so funny you little runt.   
Boy: From what I beheard, ya ov't got 'ny kindney.   
Raven: What?!?, could you repeat that? In English this time little boy?   
Boy: No, I do't feel the need of it, and leave the name of little boy I pray ya. Forbe the name which be of mine, Mikoto.   
Raven: . If I understood you well, your name is Mikoto.   
Mikoto: Yes, as ya be Raven. The fortmonst warrior of Zi.   
Raven: (confused and mad): Goddamn it! Can't you just talk at least a bit better so I can understand you, little rascal?  
  
Mikoto reaches for his dagger but it isn't in its place.  
  
Raven: You're looking for this  
  
Raven holds the dagger in his hand. Mikoto's sky blue eyes met with Raven's dark purple eyes as he said in clear English *chuckles*  
  
Mikoto: You fockin' son of a bitch better gimme my dagger back.   
Raven: (angry) What the hell did you call me, you frickin' little bastard?   
Mikoto: A fockin' son of a bitch. what? You wanna hit me? Go ahead and take your best shot 'cause I ain't gonna let ya keep my dagger.   
Raven: (furious) If you value your life and your damn fockin' dagger you better gimme the damn respect level I deserve or I'll go back on my intentions and destroy you no matter how young you frickin' damn are. (Curiously) How old are you and why are you alone so far from town?   
Mikoto: You don't need to know how old I am, but I'm alone because I'm lookin' for my older sister and she's my only family. I don't see why I even need to tell you this 'cause to me your threat is invalid. You couldn't kill me as easily as you think.  
  
Raven couldn't stand such impudence. He hated this kid as much as he hated Van, probably even more! He reached for the kid's throat, grabbed it, and swung the kid's dagger to his heart, but missed! The kid had somehow vanished out of Raven's hand. He was standing beside him. Raven was somewhat surprised.  
  
Raven: How d' you do that?   
Mikoto: That's none of your business.   
Raven: Umm, anyway, you want me to get you to the nearest town or what? It's in my way home and I could scare Van off his feet by coming to his hometown. . So you coming'? Mikoto: maybe I'll find my sister there so . ok!   
Raven: Yeah, maybe you'll find her (murmuring) Like I care about your damn sister.  
  
Raven and Mikoto walked away from camp to the GenoBreaker and Shadow. Raven went to the cockpit and helped Mikoto go up there. Mikoto sat on the floor because there was only one seat. The cockpit was shut and the GenoBreaker was on his way followed by Shadow.  
  
*So Raven is nice for once, but he isn't that nice please Read and Review * 


	2. Home of Van

Hope you like this section; it's a comic  
  
Section 2: Homes of Van Chapter 3  
  
Raven and Mikoto had been traveling for a while until they reached the Wind Colony. Raven hadn't talked much to Mikoto but he did think about what Mikoto did earlier. How could he vanish? How far away? Can he do anything else? Questions like these popped into Raven's perplexed mind but he didn't have the desire to ask for he didn't want to show interest in the boy, Mikoto didn't talk either because he wanted to stay on Raven's calm side so he could get a ride. He was tired from all the walking he had done over the last few months. A few miles before they arrived at the Colony, Raven parked the GenoBreaker, he didn't want it sighted nor stolen. Raven and Mikoto with Shadow continued those few miles on foot. Finally, they arrived at the Wind Colony.  
  
Raven: Here it is, the Wind Colony. Go look for your sister or something and whatever else that you want (thinking) I'm going to pay a little visit to Van.  
  
Raven smirked evilly. Mikoto left.  
  
After the defeat of the Dark Kaiser, Van and Fiona finally realized how much they cared for each other. Lieutenant Schubaltz lost his interest in Fiona then gained one onto Moonbay, whom rejected him since she's only interested in rich, handsome guys. Lieutenant Schubaltz left to go home and hoped to find a girlfriend there * I seriously doubt he will *. Moonbay kept on traveling, and Irvine went along with her. Van and Fiona went back to the Colony so they could have a life long relationship. At the Colony, Raven ran into Van's sister and asked her where Van was.  
  
Van's sister: You must be one of Van's Guardian Force friends. He's over there with Fiona. (Whispers) bet you they're making love again.  
  
Raven wanted to laugh at how naïve and open she was. He thanked her and went towards the direction she told him and knocked on Van's door and Fiona opened it *Van doesn't live in his sister's house anymore.  
  
Fiona: (bewildered) R-Raven? What are you doing here? What do you want? Raven: Keep your shirt on. I came to see Van. Where is he? Fiona: (Loud) Va-an, someone's here to see you.  
  
Van comes and is shocked to see Raven  
  
Van: Raven? What the hell are you doing here?   
Raven: I was passing by and decided to give you a scare.   
Van:(murmuring) and you did a fine job at it   
Raven: But since I'm here, how about a zoid battle? (Looks at Fiona then back at Van) Unless you're too busy fucking on your girl, that is?   
Van and Fiona: Hey!!   
Van: Watch your mouth Raven. And I am too busy. See ya   
Fiona: Yeah, see ya.(whispers) hopefully not for a long time  
  
Raven leaves with Shadow. Van and Fiona close the door and go back to their, umm, sex time. * eh-eh* Meanwhile, Mikoto was wandering around looking for a person that looked like the sister from the picture he had of her. He looked through the village, he got looks and people asked him if he was lost, but nevertheless none were anything like his sister and none could identify her when shown the photo. After a while, he gave up. It was obvious she wasn't in the Wind Colony. Mikoto walked out of town, he was hungry, and he had not eaten in a long while. His hunger consumed him and he fainted. Raven, who was going back to his zoid, found the kid and went to the town doctor. He couldn't bare the sight of anyone dying other than because of a battle of any kind. Raven enters the doctor's house  
  
Doctor: Oh, my, sir, your son.   
Raven: He's not my son   
Doctor: oh, well he sure is in bad shape   
Raven: (thinks) That's why I brought him here, you idiot   
Doctor: Please, put him on the bed. I'll examine him and inform you on his illness later.   
Raven: Don't bother. I'm leaving now.   
Doctor: But sir  
  
Raven leaves the doctor's house and the Colony to go back on his way home. The doctor helped Mikoto recover and Mikoto runs away as soon as he is able. Raven arrived home; awfully happy to be back even though he knows his home is a mess. 


	3. Ryss

Chapter 4  
  
Raven comes out of the GenoBreaker and walks up to his home followed by shadow * as usual *. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a voice.  
  
Person: Hey, Raven. Took you a long time to get here.  
  
Raven looked and saw Ryss and Specula. Raven remembered that after the Dark Kaiser was beaten, he and Ryss had set up a camp together, but he had left while she was still asleep.  
  
Raven: What're you doing here?  
Ryss: I figured you'd come here; but I expected you to come earlier considering you left earlier.  
Raven: But why are you here?  
Ryss: That doesn't matter. What? Are you mad at me? I thought you'd be happy to see me.  
Raven: (sarcastically) sure I am. After all I left you alone so you wouldn't come with me, but I am just so happy to see you.  
Ryss: why didn't you want me to come?  
Raven blushed and said: . no reason, ., umm, come in.  
Ryss: Was it me or did you just blush?  
Raven blushed harder: It was you  
Rys: you are blushing  
Raven stopped blushing: So? Who said I couldn't?  
Ryss: No one. I just thought you couldn't blush.  
Raven: You thought wrong.  
Ryss: Why did you blush in the first place?  
Raven: No reason  
Ryss (thinking): I'll find out eventually  
  
The reason Raven blushed is because he crushed on Ryss and didn't want her to know, which is why he left without her. Also, Raven didn't want her to know so he could be sure nothing would happen between them. He knew Ryss crushed on him a long time ago. Raven made some coffee, gave a cup to Ryss and went out to watch the stars. Shadow stayed inside and fell asleep. Ryss came out a while later, Specular was also asleep, she sat by Raven.  
  
Raven: What are you doing?  
Ryss: sitting  
Raven: Can't you sit somewhere else? Like over there?  
Ryss: This here looks more comfortable.  
Raven cursed under his breath and moved. Ryss followed.  
Raven: I thought you said over there looked more comfortable?  
Ryss: I was wrong.  
Raven moved again and Ryss followed. They did that about five times until Raven stopped.  
Raven: Will you stop following me?  
Ryss: I want to sit next to you  
Raven: Why the hell would you want to do that?  
Ryss: I don't want to sit by myself  
Raven: Where's your organoid?  
Ryss: Asleep  
Raven: (mumbling) Fine, sit where you want  
  
Raven and Ryss sat down alongside each other and contempled the stars. 20 minutes later they went back inside. Raven offered Ryss the bed and he took the couch. A few minutes later, Ryss sat by the couch.  
  
Raven: What now?  
Ryss: Why'd you leave without me?  
Raven: No reason. Go to bed  
Ryss: Raven, if you won't tell me: I'll force it out of you. So just tell me to save yourself.  
Raven: How are you going to force it out?  
Ryss: You know how  
Raven: sighed: then do it  
Ryss started to mess with his mind. After a while, even he couldn't stand it and told her. Ryss smiled   
Ryss: I thought it was something like that, and I'm so glad you feel that way  
  
Raven looked at her and wondered what she'd do if he kissed her. Raven tried to forget about it. Just as Raven did, Ryss too had that same thought. Ryss was also worried on whether Raven knew how to kiss. Raven couldn't have had any experience on that stuff before. Ryss sat down on the couch.  
Raven: Will you go to bed?  
Ryss: No  
Raven: Well, I'd like to sleep, but you're taking all the space so go.  
Ryss quickly kissed him on the lips and ran to the bedroom. Raven was a bit mad but managed to fall asleep.  
  
* Please review * 


	4. Raven and Ryss hit it off

Sorry the chapters were small. I'll try harder. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 5  
Raven and Ryss hit it off.  
  
Ryss woke up and made the bed she slept in. She looked around the house hoping Raven was still there but he wasn't. Ryss started to worry but stopped when she looked at the window and saw Shadow. She knew Raven would come back for him. A few hours later Raven came back.  
  
Raven: Is she still there?  
Shadow nodded.  
Raven sighed and said: I hope she doesn't get mad when we leave.  
Shadow grunted.  
Raven: because there isn't anything to do 'round here. There are no zoid pilots.  
Shadow grunted again.  
Raven: It's not what you meant?....,oh, that, I'm not scared of Ryss's temper. It's just when she's mad she can be such a bitch.  
Ryss: Oh really.  
Raven looked around and noticed Ryss  
Raven: I should have known you were listening.  
Ryss: You bet I was. I heard every word. I'm a bitch uh? Fuck you.  
Raven: Shadow, now do you understand why I didn't want her to get mad or to come?  
Ryss: You're not leaving me alone again. I'm coming this time.  
Raven: I don't need you around. You don't even have a zoid.  
Ryss: I'll just steal one.  
Raven: funny, I thought you said you heard every word. (Laughs). There are no zoid pilots to steal from, not around here.  
Ryss: Then that gives me another reason to go with you. So I can steal one wherever you're going.  
Raven (to himself): bullshit. She sure knows how to be annoying.  
Ryss: I heard that! So?  
Raven: Fine. We leave now.  
  
Raven went into the GenoBreaker and so did Ryss. Shadow and Specula followed behind. Raven didn't want to admit it but he was glad Ryss came along. They traveled for a while until it was dark and they set up camp. Ryss sat by the campfire and Raven sat next to her.  
  
Ryss: Raven, why did it take you so long to come home?  
Raven: No reason  
Ryss: Did you meet someone?  
Raven: I said no reason, so stop bugging  
Ryss: (firmly): Did you meet someone?  
Raven: Yes  
Ryss: a female someone  
Raven: no  
Ryss: a zoid pilot  
Raven: No  
Ryss: If it's a guy that isn't even a pilot, it shouldn't have stopped you for long. What happened?  
Raven: Nothing  
Ryss: Oh,come on  
Raven: It's none of your damn business  
Ryss: You know, you can be annoying sometimes.  
Raven: Then why did you come along?  
Ryss: I don't want to be alone  
Raven: You have Specular  
Ryss: You get bored after a while  
  
They stayed by the campfire, side-by-side, very quiet. The silence was intense. Raven got bored and started to think." Gee, this is boring", "the stars aren't well lit up tonight", "Is Ryss thinking about another way you annoy me", "She's so quiet right now, weird", "what would she do if I kissed her". Raven stroke dead at what he just had thought, but it was a question he kept on wondering on and on until he actually leaned over and kissed her. Ryss wasn't expecting it and wanted to push him away but the shock wore off quickly so she didn't. The kiss was pretty long and Raven even put his hand on Ryss's hip. He actually liked the feeling of it, this was something he had never done or wanted to do before, and then, they stopped.  
  
Ryss: What was that about?  
Raven thought for an answer and remembered something so he used that as an answer.  
Raven: Payback for yours  
Ryss: It's obvious you just made that up. Took you too long to answer.   
Raven: Whatever  
Ryss: You were pretty good. Did you ever kiss someone before?  
Raven; No  
Ryss: you sure?  
Raven (irritated): yes  
Ryss: (doubtfully): Ok  
Raven chuckled  
Ryss: What's so funny?  
Raven: Why would you care if I ever kissed someone before?  
Ryss: If you did, you might still have feelings for that person, and I'd hate that  
Raven: Rest assured I didn't; but even if I did, I don't see why that'd matter.  
  
Ryss pretended she hadn't heard the end of that sentence. Raven, however, truly didn't think it mattered, after all he didn't ask Ryss if she ever kissed someone else, not that he thought she had, but if she had it still wouldn't matter to him.  
Raven kissed her again. He put his hand under her jacket and her T-shirt and softly caressed her skin. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was. Ryss wasn't to that kind of affection from Raven and felt a bit uncomfortable but didn't object. She had wanted Raven to care for her and get close to her for so long. Raven gently pushed Ryss towards the ground, him on top of her (still kissing, ooo). Raven moved his head by her neck and kissed her there. Ryss giggled and kept on moving her head, accidentally hitting Raven.  
  
Raven: Ow, what was that for?  
Ryss: Sorry, but that neck thing tickled me.  
Raven.Oh,..., wait. You're ticklish? You never told me that.  
Ryss: I didn't know. That was the first time anyone tickled me. We should stop anyway. We're out in the open. Someone might see us. I don't want spectators.  
Raven: We're out in the desert, who could be watching? Who'd come here?  
Ryss: Other travelers, we're not the only people that travel, you know. Besides, I wouldn't want to get too serious with you.  
Raven: Uh, why not?  
Ryss: Raven, this is the only time you showed interest in me. Why would I let you get closer than you already were?  
Raven: (thinking) good point. (To Reese) What do you want me to do? Apologize?  
Ryss: That'd be a first.  
Raven: Yeah, well, I'm not nice enough to do that kind of stuffs. Besides you want me to apologize for actually getting an interest in you?  
Ryss: True, you're not nice.  
Ryss lied down by Raven  
Ryss: Why didn't you show interest in me before?  
Raven: Simple, I found you annoying. Besides, I was a bit busy with destroying things, remember?  
Ryss: Oh, that  
Raven: It's getting late, we should sleep.  
Ryss moved away from Raven and turned her back on him. Raven lied the same.  
Ryss: Raven?  
Raven: Ryss, go to sleep.  
Ryss: Raven.  
Raven: Don't you ever go to sleep when you're supposed to?  
Ryss: Not usually. Raven, can I ask you something?  
Raven: What?  
Ryss: You mind if I put my head on you?  
Raven: Will you go to sleep then?  
Ryss: Yes.  
Raven sighed and said: Go right ahead.  
Ryss: Thanks, and please don't leave without me.  
Raven: Go to sleep  
  
Raven lied on his back instead of his side so Ryss could put her head on him (aww, ain't that cute).   
He still kept his head sideways though and they went to sleep. Raven woke up before Ryss but he didn't get up. He didn't want Ryss to wake up so early in the morning.  
There was nothing more hell annoying than a cranky Ryss. Ryss woke up two hours later. She saw Raven with his eyes open, bored.  
  
Ryss: You awake?  
Raven: For a long time.  
Ryss: So why didn't you get up then?  
Raven: So you could start talking?  
Ryss: Very funny Raven.  
They both got up. Ryss made some breakfast. Raven woke up the organoids. And then, they were on their way.  
Ryss: Come to think of it, you didn't tell me where we're going.  
Raven: Whichever town I come across first.  
Ryss: You mean you don't have a clue where we're going.  
Raven: exactly  
Ryss: Great  
  
They traveled all day, had a few pit stops and they did some quarreling but Raven knew the town wasn't too far and kept telling Ryss they'd be there soon. Six long hours later,  
Ryss: how far away is town?  
Raven: I told you, it's near  
Ryss: Are you sure?  
Raven: Yes.  
Ryss looked around the GenoBreaker.  
Raven: What the hell are you doing now?  
Ryss: Raven, Did you bring a map with you?  
Raven: No, I don't need one.  
Ryss: You still should have one around  
Raven: Give me one reason why I'd do that  
Ryss: I don't trust your geographic skills.  
Raven: Tough Luck  
Ryss: You might lose us  
Raven: Don't worry; my "geographic skills" are just fine  
Ryss: (softly) yeah right  
  
Pissing each other off was a game to them. They wanted to prove how much better they were at arguments than the other.  
It was night again. Raven didn't make camp this time; he and Ryss kept on traveling. Raven looked through the screen of his zoid and gazed at the stars at the same time he piloted. Ryss was babbling onto something, but he was so focused on the stars that he couldn't even hear her voice. The stars brought him so much comfort and reminded him of many pains too, it was an awkward feeling. He knew the real reason he was going to town wasn't to find a zoid for Ryss to steal or for him to fight. He wanted to go to a town he'd never been near of. He wanted to start a new life that would satisfy him, a life with less pain and manipulating. Ryss was the big problem in his plan, as much as he wanted her around, he knew that she'd be a problem for his idea of a more peaceful life. She'd remind him too much of the things he did before, of all the pain he had before and knew she'd be against his idea, she'd persuade him to continue on the life he already had. Raven stopped gazing when he felt something on his shoulder. It was Ryss's hand; she looked at him in confusion.   
  
Ryss: What's wrong with you?  
Raven: Nothing  
  
Raven stopped the controls; Ryss had just put her arms around him. He looked up to her face; she wasn't even looking at him, then back to his controls. Raven pressed a button and the cockpit door opened. The wind was icy cold and strong, Raven closed the cockpit immediately.  
  
Raven: Looks like we're gonna have to sleep here.  
Ryss: I dunno.  
Raven: Would you rather sleep outside in that cold?  
Ryss: Guess not  
  
Ryss sat on a small space on the floor of the GenoBreaker. Raven got off the pilot's seat and sat next to her.  
They remained quiet to each other. Ryss was tired and her head fell on Raven's shoulders. Raven stared at her, and made a move. He kissed her and pushed her down at the same time. His soft arms were one on her hip and the other was behind her neck. Raven then went on top of her and kissed harder. He slowly took off Ryss's jacket, which is when Ryss finally realized what was going on. Raven wanted to have sex with her. Ryss didn't mind much though. Raven then took his jacket off, he wasn't wearing anything under it, and Ryss could see his handsome, scarred chest. *Now I'm jealous*. Raven kissed down to Ryss's neck but stopped remembering that she was ticklish at that spot. Ryss used that small stopping moment to raise her head and kiss Raven on the neck. It was so sudden, it made Raven lose his balance and fall next to Ryss. They stared at each other and began to laugh.  
  
Ryss: sorry  
Raven: For what?  
Ryss: making you fall  
Raven: oh yeah, that  
  
Raven kissed her again. Within ten minutes, they were both naked in the GenoBreaker. Raven blushed a bit when he saw Ryss naked; he had never seen a woman naked before. Raven was now on top of her. He was pushing hard on Ryss's lips. Ryss's legs were below and between Raven's. Then they started getting more serious. Raven fucked on Ryss, slowly and gently. Ryss couldn't help but moan. Raven started to kiss her in a more downward movement. He kissed her breasts and licked on her perfect-sized nipples. He kissed all the way down and back up. He put his body more onto hers, so his chest pressed on hers. He wanted to be close to her. Ryss got him to roll over without torturing him, for once, and started to do him. Raven kept touching her back though and used his hand to touch as much as he wanted, where he wanted, on her back, her butt, her legs, etc.  
Ryss kissed as hell; she wasn't much of a French-kisser and didn't have strong lips like Raven. However, she was cuddlier, Raven was harsh. She kissed him on the cheeks, the mouth, the nose, the front, his chest, his arms, and she even got as low to suck on his dick for a while. She got back up, and back to his mouth*eww, I hope Raven's dick was clean*. They kept making out like this until sunrise, when they realized how long it had been and decided to go to sleep.  
  
Raven woke up first as usual. He was tired. From the looks of where the sun was standing, it was almost noon. He got up without noticing that Ryss was partly on top of him, and accidentally woke her up. Ryss was pretty tired too. They both got dressed up, 'cause they were still naked. Raven got out of the GenoBreaker and looked around. It was hot, Shadow and Specular were still asleep, and Raven noticed something or someone else was in the horizon. That person was pretty far though, so Raven couldn't make out who it was at first. The silhouette was vague but it was easy to tell that person was small. That detail wasn't enough so Raven walked towards this person. When he was only half a mile apart he could tell who it was, though that person didn't even see Raven come near. Raven was shocked in seeing that guy walking around on foot across the desert, but mostly because that person had got this far almost as fast as he did without any kind of transport.  
  
Raven: Mikoto? Aren't you supposed to be at the Wind Colony?  
  
Please Read and Review. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it'd be nice if you did though. 


	5. Mikoto's revenge

Disclaimer: you know what it is  
And to what's his name. I fixed ch5(or 4, as the bottom button tells). I just used the school's o-so-lame computers. That all. Please review. If you don't like my story, flames are accepted you know.  
  
Chapter 6.  
Mikoto's revenge.  
  
Mikoto stared at Raven, blank-eyed.  
Mikoto: Uh left Colony, no bother o'r ther, Ma sis be of in notlace  
Raven: I know you can speak better than that, so quit the act. Ok?  
Mikoto: I want revenge  
Raven:Ah-a.On Whom?  
Mikoto: That's none of your business. ...Yet.  
Mikoto walked away from Raven.  
Raven: Where are you going anyway, kiddo?  
Mikoto stopped at this question and turned back, a strange smile on.  
Mikoto: To a republican base.  
And he went back on his way. Raven didn't bother to ask him why he was going to a base, he didn't give a fuck about it. He walked bavk to his zoid.  
Reese: Who was that?  
Raven: nobody  
Reese: No really, who were you talking to.  
Raven: Just a freaking little kid, It doesnt matter, does it?  
Reese: Guess not  
Raven: Exactly.  
Reese: Well, see ya  
Raven:...?  
Reese: What? I did come here to get a new zoid  
Raven: Oh, yeah, I completely forgot  
Reese walked out with specula. Raven and Shadow took a walk across town. The town was rather small so the walk was quick. What Raven noticed was that people didn't seem to recognize him or Shadow. It was the perfect place for him to start over. Then he heard a crash.  
Raven: Looks like Reese is making trouble  
They walked to where the sound was coming from  
Reese had stolen a d-bison from a soldier. He was lying on the ground  
Raven: Reese, you think it's a good idea to steal from a republican soldier  
Reese: Sure  
The soldier looked up and then went to sleep  
Reese: I'm going to New Helic City  
Raven: I'm gonna stay here for a while.  
Reese:Oh. see ya later then  
Reese went into the D-Bison and left.  
Raven stayed in town, at night he went to the hotel and took a room.  
**************************  
The soldier that Reese attacked had gained back his strenght and walked to his base. He told the officers of Raven and Reese's comeback.  
Officer: Let's get the GF on the case  
Soldier: whom  
Officer: Lt Freiheit and Lt Schubalts  
Soldier: Officer, why don't we capture them ourselves  
Officer: Because of our special project  
Soldier:???  
Mikoto arrived out of nowhere and walked to the officer  
Officer: he's the special project.  
Soldier:What for?  
Mikoto: I want revenge on Raven  
Soldier: Who doesn't?but you're so small  
Mikoto:Small, but more powerful than you'll ever be.  
Soldier: Show me  
Mikoto: can I?  
Officer: Just don't kill him too fast  
**************************  
The phone rung.  
Fiona: Hello. Oh ok  
Van: Who was that?  
Fiona:Thomas  
Van: What dozhe want?  
Fiona: He told us of a new mission not too far  
Van: ok,then. Let's go  
**************************  
Van: wassup Thomas?  
Thomas: Reese and Raven  
Fiona: Oh you've seen Raven too?  
Thomas: No, but a soldier saw him and Reese...  
Van:...Making out.Ha-a  
Thomas: UH-um. Noo, they attacked a soldier and stole his D-Bison  
Van: That's all. Thay probably needed a zoid to travel with no biggie  
Thomas: The GenoBreaker was located there too, they had a zoid  
Fiona: Not Reese  
Van: Oh and Thomas. did you get a girlfriend yet?  
Thomas: Not that it's any of your business, yes I did.Let's get back to the subject please  
Both armies want them captured for every bad thing they've ever done. The zoid robbery is only one thing. Of course, Raven's help with Hiltz's defeat will be considered once captured.  
Van:Not much, considering all they've done  
So.What's the plan?  
Thomas: Raven is currently here* shows a place on map* we'll ambush him when he's away from the GenoBreaker. Apparently, Reese has already left,but I;m sure Raven knows where she is which gives us one more reason to capture him.  
  
Okay, this chap is small, but who cares?review 


	6. Raven's capture

Disclaimer:.................Do I really have to say it? Yes, well,too bad.  
  
Chapter 7  
Raven's capture  
  
Raven woke up  
Raven:'Where am I? A cell? But yesterday night I was in an hotel. How'd I get here? Where's Shadow'  
Raven went to the cell doors. Locked,of course. He looked around. There was no one, but he recognized this to be a base.  
Raven:'Great, I was captured in my sleep. I should have killed the soldier whom saw Reese and I.''I'll wait until they pay me a visit then'  
Raven lied and waited. After a while, someone came  
Raven: Van, were you the one who brought me here?  
Van: Yes  
Raven: Why?  
Van: orders to finally punish you for all you've done  
Raven: Of course. How do you plan to punish me?  
Van: Can't tell you that?  
Raven: doessn't matter anyway  
Van: But I can tell you it's a death sentence  
Raven: great  
Van: You're awfully calm about this  
Raven:.......  
Van: If you're thinking about escaping, it won't work.   
Raven:.......  
Van: Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?  
Raven:.......  
Van: The silent treatment right?  
Raven:.......  
Van: you're a pain  
Raven:...Thanks  
Van: I'm out  
Raven: bye  
*****************************************  
Fiona: how is he?  
Van:Same as always  
Fiona: Poor Raven, death  
Van: he deserves it  
Fiona:I know, but I still wish we didn't have to kill him  
Thomas: Why?  
Van: cause Fiona hates killing  
Thomas: ohhhh  
******************************************  
Raven:'This is lame.how am i gonna get out?can't.I'll figure something out. Besides I guess  
if I can't get out, it's not that big a deal. It's normal that they kill me considering all  
the people I've killed. I'm not wanted on this damn planet anyway.'*true-but you're  
wanted on ours though*  
Someone walks in. He opens the cell door and closes it as fast as possible. Raven looks up to  
him, bewildered.  
Raven: Mikoto?What are you doing here? Wait- How did you open the door?  
Mikoto: I stole the keys. I want you out of here. Your zoids are waiting outside.  
Raven: uhh? Thanks,squirt  
Mikoto: Oh and can you do me a favor?  
Raven: That's why you're helping me, sure. What is it?  
Mikoto: How about you and I have a zoid battle.  
Raven: What? Why? Do you wanna die?  
Mikoto: I have my reasons  
Raven: Do you have a zoid? Can you even pilot one?  
Mikoto: Yes for both.  
Raven: Ok, when and where?  
Mikoto: 10 miles north from here as soon as you get out.  
Raven: Fine, but Why?  
Mikoto: That doesn't matter---for now.  
Raven: Whatever, but I have another question  
Mikoto: ???  
Raven: Why is it that when I met you, you talked weird?  
Mikoto: Just for the fun of pissing you off.  
Raven: ???  
Raven escaped the base quite easily and headed for the destination. Mikoto was out of site.  
**************************************  
Back at the base  
Commander: He fell for it?  
Mikoto: completely  
  
Yeah I know it's a small chap but I don't give a fuck. I'm writing how I want.  
"I do what I want! You have problem?" - Quina from FF9  
Please R&R.....or else! 


	7. Notice

NOTICE I haven't updated in a long time, I know and it's gonna take me a LONG while until the next chappie comes up. I work on my stories at school so the periods are short and I have projects and HW to do. I don't work on stories at home because I like to surf and chat when I can. I won't be updating often for none of my stories, besides I've reached writer's block level extreme. Ch8 will be coming soon though, just to make the story confusing. HAHAHA  
  
You don't need to review this. 


	8. chap 8

"How do you prove that you exist? Maybe we don't exist..." - Vivi from FF9 Disclaimer: Got milk? No? Well, get beer then. Chapter 8: the pathway of doom through a little boy's hands  
  
Raven and is zooids arrived at the location mentioned by Mikoto, Raven kept on wondering why Mikoto wanted to challenge him Raven (thinking): That kid is nuts, but I doubt he has a zoid anyway A zoid arrived on the horizon; it was a Hellcat Mikoto: Are you ready? Raven: Always The Hellcat disappeared. Raven looked around for any trace of Mikoto's zoid, but his attention turned away when his zoid got attacked; but the Hellcat was nowhere to be seen. His zoid got attacked once again in larger and faster amounts. Raven noticed they never came from the same direction but didn't know what it meant. Raven started shooting everywhere around him, hoping to hit something that could help him win. Nothing. Raven made the GenoBreaker move in zigzags and circles to make it harder to hit while he'd think of what to do. Raven stopped and charged the particle beam anywhere around. He heard explosions. He hit something. Raven looked and noticed about 10 zoids were hit.  
  
Raven (thinks): Mikoto set up an ambush with the Republican army, that's what he was doing in that base. But why? (Out loud) Shadow! Look for the Hellcat.  
  
Shadow fused with the GenoBreaker and easily tracked the Hellcat (how, even I don't know). The GenoBreaker destroyed everything around, a few zoids tried to escape and succeeded since they were in stealth (that's how Raven didn't see them, duh), some weren't as lucky because Shadow managed to track them down as well. Raven destroyed, decapitated or system-froze all of the zoids around; he came out of his zoid and reached the Hellcat. He opened the cockpit and found an unconscious Mikoto. Raven woke him out of it. Mikoto caught just one glimpse of him and disappeared out of the cockpit. Raven was in shock but now he knew whom Mikoto wanted revenge upon. Him. But he didn't know why.  
  
Raven left quickly in case backup came. He traveled and ended up in New Helic City without realizing it.  
  
Ok me dony, I know this is my smallest chappie ever, but I truly can't write more than that and I've got other things to do on the internet than writing stories. I don't want to finish this story, maybe I should just write the summary of what's supposed to happen and make my life easier. 


End file.
